Existence
by Kushina-korra95
Summary: Is he really exist? Or is he not? *FEELS warning* few genderbend character n OC
1. Chapter 1

**A quick though came to me when I was playing KnB game. Oh I love games! It gives me inspiration to think! Thank you! :P Anyway this is another feels story, again! *evil laugh* so if you hate feels, I warn you to stop reading and don't proceed if u can't handle it. If you insist, then have your way. (KnB isn't mine, k?)**

**Ps: Ao**_**x**_**fem!Kaga, Hyuga**_**x**_**Aida, *maybe Mido**_**x**_**fem!Takao* n other ship that I haven't stated….yet…**

I was never there.

I never played any single match.

I was never been seen by anyone.

I was…. Never exist.

Yet, how did he notice me? Why is he the only one who yet treat me like I'm exist? Nobody want to come near him after he met me. Although he never been bullied, people seems scared to talk with him. Yet, I feel happy.

"Yo Tetsu. Basketball training again? How 'bout one-on-one with me?"

"Aomine-kun, it's late right now. You should be home by now." "I could say the same to you. Come 'on, just one round and I'll go." "Uhh… if you say so, one round then."

We both always do this every night. He ratter stay late at school just to play basketball with me than going home and study but I enjoy it. We both love basketball and although we don't really have much common, we still become best friend and he always hang out with me. He remind me of someone though. The name sounds familiar but I can't recall the person.

How do we met? It all started on spring. It was 8:00 pm. I was there. I don't even remember when I was there. I'm just there all along, everyday, playing basketball alone. While I'm practicing my shooting, a 'familiar' sounds calling me. "Hey kid! It's late right now. You should be home by now." I turn. His face remind me of someone I know but I can't recall. "I'm sorry, I'll be going soon." "Well you better be hurry because I have to lock this gym right now." "Just a little more." Before I was be able to shoot the ball, someone steal it from me. "Ah. What are you doing?" "Well I'm bored waiting for you to get out so how 'bout playing one-on-one with me?" "If I win, you should stop your practicing and go home and-" "-If I win, I can practice until when I feel I want to go home." "Hey! Not fair!" "Seems fair to me." "Ugh. Fine. Whoever score first win." And we start the game.

*After the game [_Imagine it, I'm suck at writing movement_]*

"Yes! I win!" "You are really strong, stranger." "Hey don't call me that! Name Aomine Takashi. What's yours, kid?" "Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you. As I promise, I'll leave right away." But to where? I have nowhere to go. I don't have a home. The gym is my home. "Hey kid, I never meet you before. Are you new here?" "I'm student here and I'm not a kid, Aomine-kun." Aomine-kun? Sounds familiar. But who is it? "Aha, sorry 'bout that. Your name Kuroko Tetsuya, right? I never heard 'bout you. What club are you in, Tetsu?" "Basketball club, and don't call me Tetsu." "Man you really stingy. Basketball club? I'm in the same club too! But I never heard about you. What string are you in? I'm in 1st string." "I'm…. in 1st string too…." "Eh? ... EHHHH?! Really? But your name never came out in the list though." "I'm unnoticeable to people. You the first person have ever notice me." "Woah, so are you some kind of a ghost?" "That's rude, Aomine-kun. I'm not a ghost." Or am I? I don't know. "Whatever. Man your shooting are really bad. How long have you practicing your shoot anyway? It's like your first time of playing basketball though." "I'm just good at passing. I already practice shooting since…" Since when? Why I can't remember? "Since I was here…" When I was here anyway? I'm so confused. "Uhh… ok. Well, since no one here, I can teach you how to shoot." "Thanks but no thanks. I prefer learn it myself." "Self-centred type ehh?" "I should get going now. Thanks for the offer, Aomine-kun." "Hah. Well right now it's really REALLY late, maybe we can walk hom-" The gym went silent. "… Tetsu? Hmm… he must be in a hurry. Well now no one's here, I can practicing as much as I want! Tomorrow is Saturday so I can sleep until noon!"

*10:45 pm, Aomine resident*

Takashi POV

I slowly open the door. I don't want to wake up my parents. While I'm on the way walking slowly to my room, a sudden figure were standing in front of me. "A GHOST!" "You saying your dad is a ghost?" "Uhh…. Haha…. Hi dad…." I nervously laugh. "What are you doing at this hour?" "Umm…. Have midnight snack?" "And what with those shoes and the ball?" "Just want to… bring it….along?" "And why your body is sweaty?" "Because… I just got back? Ahaha…." "How many times do I have to tell you 'BACK BEFORE 9'?!" "Dad I'm sorry I just training with my friend." "Until this late? If you do this one more time I'll have to grounded you a month!" "Dad! Don't do it! Ok I promise I'll be back early. Just don't grounded me. Please?" "You're a difficult kid you know." "Just like his dad." We both turn. "Taiga your awake?" "I can't sleep since I heard u both quartering out here. Welcome home, Takashi." "I'm home…." "Taiga I'm sorry, but our son just got back THIS LATE and I'm freaking worry, you know?" "Daiki sweetie, it's not even midnight yet, and you both might wake the neighbourhood up if I hadn't stop you both." "Taiga you spoil the kid too much. He need to be disciplined." "Sweetie I know you are tired, why don't you wash your face and go to sleep? Just let go of him this time, ok?" "*sign* you're lucky mom is here right now, but not next time, Takashi. You heard me?" "Yes dad." Whew. Thank goodness mom is here. If not I have to battle with my dad much longer. "Thanks mom. You saved me." "Takashi, listen to your dad, ok? I know you are a grown boy but you are still our child. Parents worrying their child is a usual thing." "Ok mom. I'm sorry. I promise I won't came home late again." "That's my boy! Now go and bath, I don't want you to fall sick." "Got it mom." As I rush to my room. Man I'm deadly tired. The practicing really pays me off. Now I can sleep soundly.

After done all my things, I went to bed. The kid pop out from my mind all of the sudden. Kuroko Tetsuya ehh? How come his name never came out from the school? I wonder. But everything become blank when I fell asleep.

**This is just a quick though when reading other people making KnB short comic. IDK why this story has pull me to keep continue it. I has other works too! Damn every time all these short stories hits me, I'll always write it cool then I had no idea how to end it *insert censored word* well, that's all from me now. I'll try to write 2 (or maybe 3 stories) one at a time… I update very slow so don't make too high hope from me but I still need your support. Till here I write! Chu~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah finally have the mood to write some story although having a bad day. Anyway Gotta tell my fans something, I was about to delete this story since it does not really famous *I seriously care about popularity ok* but Yuko Fujioka save the story! *praise Yuko* SO this is my 2 chap, more about Aomine Takashi since He's the only POV here. One last thing, KnB is not belong to me. *can't wait for 3 chap of KnB extra game* so enjoy~**

*Next day, Saturday*

Takashi POV

I woke up pretty late but who cares! No practice today so I can do whatever I want. So my first list is playing basketball… I'm really like dad. Mom didn't bother to wake me up since she had some work and left the house early. My dad work as policeman but he always have the time to spend with me and teach me some awesome move when it's about basketball. Dad could have become NWBA player but I never knew why he gave up his dream. Maybe because of mom? Anyway mom work as chef. Mom cooking is really delicious that I and dad could never bored of the taste. Sometimes mom would play basketball with me and her move is just as awesome as dad. Sometimes when the 3 of us playing, it always end up mom and dad playing 1-on-1. I never get bored watching my parents playing and I want to be as awesome as them too. Although most of the time mom lose to dad, the game is really worth to watch. It's like you are watching real match. The pressure was dense even I get scared sometimes when mom and dad was DEADLY serious playing.

"I'm back." Mom's back. I quickly wash myself up and greet my mom.

"Takashi? Don't you have a practice today?" Mom ask while I'm helping carry her stuff.

"No, today is our rest day. I want to play through." While unpack the stuff and put it into kitchen. "Anyway, you back early today."

"I just went to office to make new dishes for next week. Not much to do, so I went shopping since there are 2 piranhas in the house."

Mom, I think you are the piranha since you eat 3 times bigger than me and dad.

"Anyway, since you and I are free, why don't we play basketball this evening? Or do you have some plan later?"

"Sure mom. I don't have plan for evening after all."

"Cool. 2:30, usual place."

"K mom." Wait. Why does she said 'usual place'? " Ehh? Are mom going somewhere?"

"Oh, I'm going to send some lunch to Daiki."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, then I'll meet Kazunari and Tatsuya. I'll be there by 2:30pm."

So mom will going to visit dad then aunt Kazunari and aunt Tatsuya. I still have time. What should I do? Suddenly the boy pop out from my though.

"Then, I'll go to school." While rushing to my room to get change.

"Wait, didn't you say today is your rest day?"

"Yeah, I'm just want to meet a friend," as I done change and wear my favourite spot shoe.

"Ok, have fun and be careful."

"Got it mom."

*Teiko School*

I don't know why I have a feeling he will be at school. By the way, today is basketball rest day. Shouldn't no student will be coming? But why do I get this feeling? So wired.

As I rush to basketball hall, I see no one.

"Heh, maybe my instinct is wrong after all." As I turn away. Suddenly, I heard a bounce. A dribble bounce. I turn. It's him. Wait, when does he get there? Just now I saw no one and in a second he pops out of nowhere.

"Tetsu?" I snakingly call him.

"Ahh, Aomine-kun. Nice to see you here."

"… ne Tetsu, what are you doing here?"

"I'm practicing as usual."

"But today is rest day. Didn't you know that?"

He fell to silence for a while and before I could speak, he interrupt.

"I think I miss that announcement. Thanks for telling me."

HE IS REALLY WIRED. How could he not miss that announcement? It was announce right after we practice right before I found him. Wait. Found him?

"Tetsu, yesterday right after the practices, you were there?"

"I… I think I was somewhere."

Wew… I though he was a real ghost. Well he got his point so I think it's stupid to suspect on him. It's not like I want to stalk him. Suddenly, I felt a force but manage to dodge it by catch the ball.

"Since you are here, why don't we play, Aomine-kun?"

Heh. I think I'll forget this unnecessary thinking by playing with him. Why should I suspect him out of the blue? He's just a normal human.

"Heh, bring it on!"

And my though from that day was right yet wrong.

He's not a human.

**And this one is done. WOW. I had a very bad day today. First, right after I got my certificate, my car (actually my aunt car) broke down. Then I don't have credit to call my parents. *FARK* I had to walk like 5km to my mum office since I know her work place. I'm freaking tired but manage to write this one! *fluttershy YAY* Wow, no matter how worse today is, I'll keep moving forward. *tired from typing since I use my energy to walk***

**p/s: Why I use Kazunari rather than Takao? Well I did mention about my ship and Midoxfem!Taka is in the list so what I know in japan, married couple will use the guy family name so Takao Kazunari is change to Midorima Kazunari… *laugh* and a new ship is appeared! *drumspls* Muraxfem!Himuro! YAY! I love this ship too but NOTHING BEATS AOKAGA. *HUEHUEHUEHUE* Ok I'm freaking tired so I'll just leave a 'Chu~' here~ dechu~**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the 50/50 chapter I ever done. Actually I made like 3 chap and re-read it which one is the best and I think this is the best one. *the other 2 is just nonsense chapter idea came out from my mind* So I hope u all enjoy it! Dechu~ (KnB is not belong to me)**

*2:00pm, Teiko basketball hall*

Takashi POV

"Until here Tetsu, I gotta go now," as I wave goodbye and head towards to the exit.

"Have fun with Kagami-san, Aomine-kun."

Have fun? What does he mean? Wait how does he know my mom's name? As I turn around to ask how he knows my mom's name, he's present just like vanish into thin air. Questioning myself, I head to the usual place, basketball court near to my home, where my mom lives alone until she married to dad. As I reach there and look at my watch, it's 2:15pm and there were no sign of mom.

"Maybe she's still meeting with aunt Kazunari and aunt Tatsuya. I'll make a quick warm up while waiting for mom." As I start my warm up.

*45 minutes later*

I look at my watch and I can't believe its 2:55pm already but there were no sign of mom yet. What too her so long? She usually right on time. What happen? As my mind still thinking, I decided to play alone. A sudden familiar voice call me.

"Takashi, I'm sorry I'm late!" Mom's here.

"What took you so long, mom?"

"Sorry, I'm just visit another friend of mine."

Another friend of mom? Who is it? But that's out of my head because I wanna 1-on-1 with mom right now.

"Let's just get started. I'm tired waiting for mom."

"Ha, ok!"

So I play with mom until sunset.

Kagami POV

*11:45am, Aomine resident*

"I'm back." As I carry my stuff I shop just now. I saw my son open the door. It's wired he's not going to practice today.

"Takashi? Don't you have a practice today?" as he helping me carry the stuff I carry.

"No, today is our rest day. I want to play through. Anyway, you back early today."

"I just went to office to make new dishes for next week. Not much to do, so I went shopping since there are 2 piranhas in the house." Yeah. They both are really piranhas. Anyway, since he's free today, why don't I play with him? It's been a while since we both play.

"Anyway, since you and I are free, why don't we play basketball this evening? Or do you have some plan later?" as I ask him.

"Sure mom. I don't have plan for evening after all."

"Cool. 2:30, usual place."

"K mom… Ehh? Are mom going somewhere?"

"Oh, I'm going to send some lunch to Daiki." Daiki always forgot his lunch but since my workplace are quite near to the police station, I usually send lunch to his office or ask Matsuoka-kun or Yamazaki-kun to deliver to him.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, then I'll meet Kazunari and Tatsuya. I'll be there by 2:30pm."

"Then, I'll go to school." While he rushing to his room to get change.

"Wait, didn't you say today is your rest day?"

"Yeah, I'm just want to meet a friend," as he's done change and wear his favourite spot shoe.

"Ok, have fun and be careful."

"Got it mom." As he exit from the door.

"Then, I'll visit _him_ too."

*1:55pm, on the way meeting Kazunari and Tatsuya*

"Taiga-san! Over here!" Kazunari call me from afar.

"Kazunari, Tatsuya." As I walking towards to them. "Kazunari you never change."

"So, how's your life with Daiki?" as usual Tatsuya worried me, all the time. Worried that my husband would abuse me. Hell NO!

"Hah, you know, busy with his working paper and catching criminals."

"That's good to hear. If I found out he's abuse you, I'll-"

"Don't you worry about that, I'll cut his throat before he even can lay a finger," the 3 of us laugh and talk more about our children.

"Mi-chan and Shi-chan as same as usual, just Mi-chan are joining volleyball club."

"That's sounds awesome! How's yours, Tatsuya?"

"As usual, like father, like son. They never stop eating. I have to control their amount of sweet since them both really love sweets things."

"Haha. Well better than Takashi. He's always short-tempered around Daiki and yesterday he's came home very late. I can't blame him since his head always full of basketball only."

"Looks like your son also resemble you, Taiga," as Tatsuya tease me.

"Anyway, you gonna visit _him _too, right?"

"Yeah. It's been 16 years since _his_ anniversary." I said in a very sad voice.

We all quite a bit and it's kinda awkward for a while so I broke the slience.

"Well, look at the time, I have to get going now. I promise I'll play 1-on-1 with my son so see you both later."

"Ok, Taiga be careful." As Tatsuya wave goodbye to me.

"And don't forget tomorrow event!" Kazunari shout. I almost forget about tomorrow but thanks to her, I remember back.

"OK!"

*2:15pm, cemetery*

Carry my flower I bought after meeting with Kazunari and Tatsuya, I walk to the cemetery. I stop at one of the grave, written on the tombstone:

_Here lies_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

_May his soul Rest In Peace_

I broke into silence for a long time before I can find my words.

"Hey, Kuroko. How are you?" While placing his favourite flowers, white lilies, a familiar voice spoke beside me.

"It's been a while."

I turn.

"Yo, Kagamichi."

**I broke my hand I mean fingers just to type these. I regain my consciousness back but putting into writing is quite hard. Writing 3 types of plot just for this story is putting me to death. I want it turn into a tragic and good story and yet I'm putting my life to danger (because why not?). Anyway next chap gonna hang awhile because I'm sending my next semester is coming but I'll try to update ASAP. Till here I type. Chu~**

**p/s: Midorima have non-identical twins, Miku *girl* and Shiroko *boy*. I just randomly pick out name but if you think it'snot a good taste, then please give me a name for their child. I'm having trouble findings names so pls give me some ideas. I'm begging from my fans *this is so awkward* not just for Midorima family, Murasakibara, Akashi, Kise, Hyuga and other family names I maybe state soon in my other chapter. Short saying, just give me as many name as you can find. I'm suck giving name. *review or PM me, either u want I just want the name, I'll give you all lots of hugs~***


End file.
